


Distractions

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspiration, LadyNoir - Freeform, instagram post, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> You know that Instagram post, where Ladybug and Chat are sitting on a picnic blanket for no apparent reason? Well, I gave them one. And something more 😉

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, it was a beautiful spring day and more than perfect for a picnic, especially a romantic one. No, scratch that. He was trying to distract himself from such thoughts, not encourage them, or Ladybug would get mad at him. 

“Chat, you remember what we said, right?” He heard her voice right beside him where she was sitting. There was a hint of exasperation in it and he hadn’t done anything! 

“This is just a superhero mission, no matter what it looks like,” he recited anyway, to appease her. That was what he should be focusing on. They were following a trail, albeit a long cold one. Of course Hawk Moth wouldn’t be back even if he had been spotted at the exact same place with Mayura, for some unknown reason. Probably the two of them were up to something. But it was hard to think about that since nothing was happening. Literally nothing. They were just sitting there on that rooftop, on the picnic blanket brought by Ladybug, and waiting. So he wished she wasn’t so hard on him. 

“Just checking. Don’t get carried away,” she warned him, again. 

“Why do you think I’m getting carried away?” Adrien said, this time a hint of annoyance in his own voice. 

“Well, look at your tail for one,” she shrugged. 

He looked down, amazed to see his damn tail in the shape of a heart. He felt the irresistible but also irrational need to blush. He couldn’t, Chat Noir didn’t blush. But he felt offended, because his own tail was betraying him! 

“This old thing? Don’t pay attention to it. It has a mind of its own,” he said. He was determined to sit on top of it next time, just to avoid embarrassing situations like that. Thankfully, his lady chuckled. She wasn’t mad at him after all. 

“We need some distraction, I agree,” she said and started rummaging in the picnic basket she’d brought. He’d wanted to tease her about that. That for a covert mission, she’d taken great care to make it look like a real picnic. But he hadn’t. Then this train of thought got abandoned, because she took out a box of macarons. By the look of it, they were his favourite macarons and he could already feel his mouth watering.

“Want a snack?” She asked with a smile. 

“M’lady, you were the one insisting this was not a romantic picnic. And you brought sweets!” He couldn’t help himself. Also, the thought of the divine macarons melting on his tongue made him reckless. 

Of course, she just rolled her eyes at him. 

“I can keep them to myself if you think that eating them together will make this “romantic”.” He could hear the quotation marks around romantic, as if it was a very bad word. He sighed. 

“No, it won’t,” he said, admitting defeat. “Now, give me one,” he said eagerly. 

He’d expected another huff from her, but instead she looked at him kind of fondly. 

“I brought your favourite after all, it would be a waste for you not to eat at least one,” she said, trying to sound casual, it was obvious. 

If he allowed himself to think of that, he’d come to the conclusion that his lady was sending awfully mixed signals. She’d insisted this was business, not pleasure. Reminded him of that repeatedly. And yet, here she was, with his favourite macaroons, she’d brought especially for him it seemed. But he didn’t think this. It was not good for his sanity. 

Instead he took a soft pink macaron almost reverently. He looked at it for a second before putting all of it in his mouth and chewing contentedly. He heard a strange sound, like Ladybug was trying not to laugh with her mouth full. But he didn’t look at her, because he was busy being in heaven. 

“Since you obviously enjoy them so much, you glutton,” his lady teased him once she’d swallowed her own bite, “you can have another one.” But again, there was this fondness in her voice that surprised him. Was it his inability to eat a macaron, especially one made by Marinette’s parents, without melting, that made her soften towards him? Well, he was lucky. Because he could enjoy a macaron and win his lady’s sympathy in one go. 

They ate in companionable silence for a bit, after she relented and gave him another macaron. It was certainly his lucky day. He turned towards her, wanting to thank her for this. For making a tedious mission (he’d only pretend it was one, it was pure pleasure for him to spend time with her) more bearable with something sweet. When he caught sight of some crumbs on her mouth. He knew he shouldn’t be staring, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“You have some… “ said, making a vague gesture in the direction of her face. She, of course, tried to lick the crumbs. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched her tongue dart to her lips. And while it was killing him, it made no difference. Before he could stop himself, he saw his hand rising to her face and his thumb brushing the crumbs off gently. 

He could swear she was not breathing, she was so still all of a sudden. And while he was afraid that he’d gone too far, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t bring himself to remove his hand, his thumb drawing a small circle right at the corner of her lips. He wanted so much to be able to touch her without his gloves in the way. Her lips looked so impossibly soft. 

His eyes darted up to hers nervously. Gone were the teasing and the insistence that they were just doing their job. At the way she was looking at him, his heart skipped a beat. He could feel the burning heat of her skin even through the gloves, but he couldn’t take his hand away, he was frozen. It was as if time had stopped. They just stared at each other. Just before it became too much, forcing him to say something to dissolve the tension, she moved. He hadn’t noticed how close they’d been until that moment, but of course he’d leaned in to brush the crumbs off. So it happened very quickly. One moment she was looking at her, the next her lips were on his. 

His eyes closed on their own accord as his senses got assaulted by her. Her lips, oh God her lips, were impossibly sweet. He could taste the sugar and just a hint of strawberry from the macarons, but the rest, it was her. He realised he now had a new favourite taste. Macarons could never compare to his lady. 

His hand was still on her cheek and his other one followed suit. He cupped her face as he tried to get closer, get a better taste of her. He felt like an addict that had just felt the first hit and never wanted to get down from this high. He was sure he’d never get enough of her. 

When she pulled back, he let her, albeit reluctantly. Their eyes met again and a bright blush covered her cheeks. His fingers traced it for a second before his hands fell from her face. 

She cleared her throat.

“I guess it was me who got carried away,” she said sheepishly. But he was happy that she didn’t seem to regret what had just happened. 

“It was both of us,” he said softly. “Anyway, this is a much better way of spending our time,” he added with a smile. He could see her lips tremble, fighting a smile of her own. 

“It’s probably the last thing you’d expect to hear, but I agree,” she said as she gave up on fighting it. 

It was indeed his lucky day.


End file.
